Modern inkjet printers can print directly on uneven surfaces such as wood, metal, plastic and tile. However, most are not designed to also print on vertical surfaces such as walls, dividers, windows, and doors.
Traditional inkjet printers are primarily designed to print on flat surfaces such as paper and fabric. The limitations of conventional inkjet printers have limited their market for vertical surface printing. Because many inkjet printers use liquid inks, it is difficult to apply the ink on vertical surfaces due to distortions caused by gravity and limited print head configurability.
Recent inkjet printing technologies such as ultraviolet printing make it possible to directly print on rigid surfaces. The application of ultraviolet light can cure the ink quickly and firmly on the surface of these materials. However there is still a dearth of inkjet printers that can flexibly print on both horizontal and vertical surfaces that are uneven.